


The Dukes Omega

by GraceMi19944758



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Hints to abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Pregnancy, Smut, The Sound of Music References, some medical terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMi19944758/pseuds/GraceMi19944758
Summary: Charmaine was sent to an Abbey for omegas to teach her how to become the proper breeder for an alpha, after seven years Charmaine is chosen and sent to live with an alpha so that she may bear his pups. What she least expects is his behavior.....I promise it’s more interesting than the summary and it will be updated weekly.
Relationships: Alpha Theon/ original character omega Charmaine/ original character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the first chapter of the Dukes Omega, feel free to leave suggestions below, anyway I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

“ Charmaine, get your things together we must leave in three minutes.”  
I hurried to gather my things, it wasn't much, when I entered the doors of Hopes Abbey an Beta took all my things saying that they were unfit for an Omega nonetheless an Omega who was here to be used as a breeder. Leaving me now with newly selected items that Mother Claire had chosen. They were all clean and simple, nothing special, which was apparently to allow my natural beauty show. Due to it apparently making me more likable. Which was why I was dressed in a simple white strapless dress which hit just above my knees, meant to show that I was pure. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it along the corridor to where Mother Claire would be waiting to take me to the house. “ Your tardy, if you ever do that to your new Alpha you stand no chance at making it past the week.”  
I nodded looking to my feet, kicking my heels slightly into the stone floor. “ Yes Mother it won't happen again.”  
She huffed in a little sharp breath then said “ Good, now we must hurry we're already late as is.”  
I nodded and hurried out to the car not even taking the time to look over the place that had been my life for the past seven years, the walls that had been my life for all of those the outside world locked away outside of the gates, even in the courtyard it was still confined and a bit small. Even with the steady gentle breeze. The scents of both the old stone and all the Omega scents thickly coated it. I stepped into the car and sat down, Mother Claire was already next to me. She was looking over a checklist in her lap whispering things to herself. “ So, lets go over this one more time alright.”  
I nodded “ So first things first, you will call him by either what he tells you to call him or if he says nothing you call him either by his last name or sir, is that clear?”  
“ yes Mother.”  
“ Good, next up, you will make yourself available at all times, it is up to him to dictate what he wants, even in heat, you can't stop anything without his say.”  
I sighed, smoothing out my skirt, this would make heat hard, there was no way I could get through it without help. “ I understand.”  
She nodded and hemmed slightly then continued. “ You will also take care of household chores if he asks that of you. You will also let him choose your clothing and never complain about not having enough or if you're with pup and grow out of your clothes you mustn't ask for more unless he asks or gives you them.”  
“ Ok Mother, is there anything else?”  
“ No dear, there isn't, now settle in and relax a bit, your scent smells a bit sour and we can't have that.”  
I nodded then turned to face the window, outside was lovely, the car was driving down a tree covered lane and beyond the trees on one side was a field filled with horses running about and the other scattered about was some villas hidden behind large iron clad gates. The car slowed in front of a dark iron gate and behind it lay a large golden coloured house with a circular drive, in the center was a circular hedge and behind that was large marble steps which led to the door, as we neared the gates creaked open letting us inside. We pulled along it until we reached the front, stopping in front of the stairs to the door. “ Charmaine, I do the talking you stay silent.”  
I nodded then smoothed out my skirt once again as the driver came over and opened my door for me, a small luxury which was so strange after having no such things for most of my life. Mother Claire was instructing the driver to take my things then she walked up the stairs to the door waiting for me to follow. I walked up the marble steps, my heels clicking as I did so, they looked so clean and pristine so unlike the dirty stone of my previous residence. A man came to the door and opened it, he was elder, maybe mid forties, old enough to be my father, he was decent looking however nothing that made me want to drop onto my knees if this was him I was happy, it would be easy to live with him and resist him due to his elderly look. “ Duke Kingston, how nice to meet you.”  
He looked over Mother Claire and frowned, “ I hate to disappoint but I am Franz the butler.”  
She looked thrown off like she didn't know what to do, “ Oh I am so sorry.”  
He kurtley nodded then opened the door further to let us into the house, the interior was white, with hints of gold, on either side of the entry where two large staircases. The floor was a dark oak which complimented all the white. There were a few small sitting areas scattered throughout the large room however other than that it was bare, the doors which lined its walls were closed letting no secrets out. “ Wait here I will fetch Duke Kingston.”  
Mother Claire nodded then he left swiftly walking into another hall. “ Girl straighten up, and for heaven's sake put a smile on your face, you must make a good impression.”  
I straightened up making my meager stature as tall as I could. I gently put a smile on my lips making it light and gentle. “ Good, now hold it there, don't you dare let it falter.”  
“ yes Mother.”  
She nodded then we waited silently for the return of the butler and the Duke. There were footsteps nearing us, one set loud and thunderous in the quiet room while the other was quick and silent, barely audible. “ Frau Claire and Lady?”  
He paused trying to find something to call me. “ Charmaine, that is her name.”  
He nodded quickly then said “ thank you Frau Claire and Lady Charmaine I present Duke Kingston.”  
Behind him stood a tall man, he had lightly tanned skin as if he had been lounging on a terrace somewhere, his hair was dark in comparison to my light blond hair, his eyes were stern, he was handsome though, built very well sharp lines of muscles rippling through his suit as he shifted around Heir Franz. “ Hmmm, is this she?”  
Mother Claire stepped forward to come closer to him leaving me standing slightly behind her. She then turned to me then quickly turned back, “ yes, this is her, does she satisfy your needs?”  
He looked me up and down then pulled his nose to the air slightly sniffing in “ her scent isn't sweet.”  
Mother Claire looked panicked then she said “ yes, she has a more clean scent, but i'm sure if it doesn't please you we can change that, we could add a higher floral undertone to it.”  
He looked to Mother Claire then back to me frowning slightly then said “ No, I hate when Omegas smell as though one taste could rot out all my teeth, that is why the others got sent back.”  
The others how many were presented to him. “ Do you like her Duke? Or should I take her back.”  
He tapped his foot lightly on the dark floor then said “ No, she stays, I think she's perfect.”  
Mother Claire looked relieved as well as extremely happy. She then nodded curtly and said “ Well then I will take my exit, the papers will be sent over to you shortly.”  
He nodded then watched as she left through the door which closed automatically behind her. He then walked closer to me slowly getting closer and closer until he stood right in front of me. “ So Darling , what do I call you?”  
He brought a hand up and brushed it across my chin holding it in his large hand. “ Charmaine.”  
“ Hmmm, Charmaine, I like it, you may call me either Duke Kingston or by my first name Theon, now come I’ll show you to your room, your bags already been brought up no need to worry.”  
I nodded then once he got confirmation that I understood he walked past me and towards the left side staircase. He turned around to see if I was following then impatiently said “ hurry, I have other things to attend to today since you arrived early.”  
I nodded then ran over to where he stood making him only comminute up the stairs, his long legs hardly making an effort to climb up the street steps where my smaller ones had to jump ever so slightly up them, once we reached the landing he led me across the main hallway then down a smaller one where I suppose the guest rooms where held. It was a grand hallway however it lacked some of the gold and light that the one before had. About halfway down the hall he stopped and turned to his right, he then threw open the doors not caring it they hit anything inside, he must have thought that the things inside could be replaced quickly without a thought which for him was true however for some one like me it would have been much harder and more of an exponential cost, he walked inside then motioned for me to follow, the room was stunning, it was very large and nearly all white except for the curtains as well as the throws on the bed, the floor was again deep in colour, the windows let in so much light it was extraordinary and between two of them sat a huge bed, maybe the most comfortable bed I’d ever seen, it was lined with what seemed like an endless amount of blankets as well as a large duvet. At the end of the bed on one of the two chairs sat my luggage. “ This is your room, I hope it’s to your liking, if it’s not then you may tell the housekeeper Frau Taubaum what you require.”   
I looked over to him, he leaned against the door frame watching my every move. I smiled lightly then said “ thank you so much Theon it’s amazing, you’ve been far too kind with it.”   
He smirked then said “ no I haven’t, the mother of my feature pups deserves to have a nice place to settle into at the end of the day.”   
I nodded then he continued “ the door on the right is to the bathing room, if you require anything that isn’t already inside it let Frau Taubaum know.”  
“ Thank you.”  
He nodded then pushed off the door frame then pointed to the door on the left wall “ this one leads to your dressing chamber, there are some basics in there already, I wasn’t sure if you’d bring anything with you or not so I provided some, you can get more later.”  
I nodded feeling completely overwhelmed. Why was he being so kind to me weren’t Alphas who required a breeder supposed to be cruel? “ I’ll let you get settled. Dinner is at seven sharp be there.”  
“ Do you require that I dress up?”  
“ No, you may wear whatever you please, I won't ever dictate what you wear.”  
The expression on my face must have been the look of utter shock because he then said “ look, Chairmaine, no one should tell another how to dress or act, this is your home as much as it is mine from now own, your contract was amended to make it so that you are purely mine so there for you won't ever have to worry about moving into another residence or having another man's children, you are mine.”  
I nodded saying nothing more, being glad that I wouldn’t have to move after the birth of the pups into the Abbey again like many others had to until they were needed again. “ Now, I will let you get settled in if you need anything press the call button and someone will come.”  
I nodded then he turned to leave “ thank you.”  
He nodded not bothering to turn then left closing me in the room as he did so. I walked over to the bed and sank into it, letting everything sink in, this was insane, how did I get so lucky? How did I get such a kind Alpha? I sighed then sat up, my suitcases needed to be unpacked then put away, I also needed to take stock of what had been put in this room and where everything laid. I picked up the suitcase and placed it on the bed unzipping it and throwing back the top, most things belonged in the closet however there were still a few items that didn’t, I pulled out a photograph of my family from when I was young before they sent me away, we were in the alps all sitting around the grassy field looking completely happy. Just the four of us, we were so close, my mother snuggled up against my father and my father beamed at his wife and kids, then my brother held me in his arms as though he was about to tickle me. It was such a happy point in my life. I placed it on one of the night tables then I pulled out a few books and opened the draw of the table inside to my surprise was a note along with a large black toy, the note read dear Charmaine, I know that this is not required of me but it was brought to my attention that when a Omega goes into heat they need relief very often and while I plan to take care of that issue I thought that I would give you another option if there was ever to be a problem where I was unable to help. Sincerely Duke Theon Alexander Kingston.   
It was a sweet note, he really did seem to be a nice guy, I sighed setting the note down then pushing the silicone toy back further into the cabinet and placed my books inside. I then closed it and went onto sorting through my clothing, I made a few piles one for dresses, one for undergarments, one for workout gear and one for shirts and another for pants or skirts. I would deal with my minimal extras later. I picked up the first small pile and hung it up in the dressing chamber which was huge and steady and filled halfway with a variety of things. I hung up my pre picked things among them and once I was done I closed the door locking everything inside including the suitcase. From their I decided to venture into the bathing room, it was a good size and nearly fully white, the white marble floor and countertop added a bit of colour with the grey as well as the gold hardwear there was a clawfoot tub and shower as well as a toilet and sink, their were also things such as soaps and towels. I nodded knowing they would do nicely. Then exited that room choosing to sit on the bed with my phone for a while, shockingly enough I had no messages from anyone including Mother Claire. I had an hour before I was due in the dining room so I decided to browse Instagram, people had posted new things and they were basic then I thought of searching Theon surely he had the app, I looked for him profile and quickly found it, it turns out the cocky bastards username was DukeTheonKingstonthefirst, his bio was normal saying only his name and also a small quote from some book or something, his posts showed a life of high luxury and also a lot of workouts, he was elder than me however looked no more than 30. His follower count was insane with upwards of ten million. Of course, most of them were probably thirsty young omegas who dreamed of being the mothers of their children. I checked the time to see that it was ten till seven meaning that I should most likely find my way down to the dining room. So I put my phone in the back of my dress and left my room heading back down the hall and into the main one. I could faintly smell food in the distance. I followed the sent down the stair into the main hall then I was lost the vast number of doors confused me the sent was coming from the far end however I walked towards it then turned to left to find a pair of double doors I opened them and stepped inside the dining room was large, around the sides where paintings as well as long cabinets in the middle of the room was a large dark oak table on the far end Theon was seated next to him was an another empty setting, “ Charmaine, come sit next to me.”  
I nodded then hurried over to sit next to him behind me a maid pulled out my chair then pushed it in when I sat down, then another person hurried over to me and set a plate in front of me while another put one in front of Theon, “ thank you.”  
The maid nodded to me then hurried off when I looked back I saw Theon smirking slightly at me while shaking his head “ what?”  
He continued to smirk then said “ nothing darling.”  
I shifted slightly. The pet name was weird, almost uncomfortable but I knew I couldn’t say anything. It would be rude. His face fell slightly. However, it wasn’t really detectable. “ Are you ok?”  
“ Yes I’m perfectly fine.”  
He nodded then started to cut into his meal, I followed soon after. The food was delicious, far better than anything the Abbey had given us, the food there was bland, cold and flavorless. “ Are you alright, you look a little out of it.”  
I nodded and set down my fork, “ yes, it’s just this food is amazing it’s the best I’ve had in years.”  
“ Was the food not good, from what Claire told me, they served the most fresh food around and they made sure it was the best possible.”   
I scoffed under my breath trying to hide it, they of course said it was the best when in reality it was shit, it was bland cold and definitely not fresh. He gave me a confused look between a bite of food and said “ what is it, explain.”   
He said it sternly I hid a whimper, the Omega in me being scared about his tone “ well ummm the food was definitely not any of those things, it was not fresh not flavorful and most definitely not good and hot, it was lukewarm at best.”  
He ran his hand over his face looking mad somewhere in my brain and told me make yourself small alpha mad, hide so you're safe. I pushed it away trying to block it out but I still shriveled into my chair trying to make my small stature look even smaller. Theon seemed to notice then took a deep breath and looked over to me, “ Charmaine it’s ok.”   
I nodded and slowly sat back up and started to eat silently. The rest of dinner was silent once we finished. I walked from the room and just wandered around. Theon claimed to have work to do somewhere. Eventually I found a smaller sitting room, unlike the formal living rooms it was cozy and small there was a fireplace on one wall and a large couch as well as two chairs just as plush, on the couch itself was many soft pillows and blankets, it was the perfect spot to cozy up with a book or nap, I today decided on a cup of some type of prenatal tea blend that was one of two in the kitchen and my phone, I snuggled up into the arm of it and pushed a blanket over my legs, there was a tv In this room however there were no controls in site and it also was better left off just being alone was a blessing. The tea was warm and it’s taste was mediocre at best but I knew I had to drink it because it had been put in the cuboid for a reason. It was fruity but it tasted a bit too much like herbs and other vitamins. I stayed late into the night relaxing letting where I was fade away into just a comfortable room. Then I heard a knock on the door “ oh, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”  
I turned to see Theon in the doorway holding a small bowl in his hand containing a few small items and a cup of a steaming liquid, “ I’ve been looking for you all over the villa, I never thought I'd find you in this room.”   
I put down my phone then shifted around to face him. “ ohh umm I’m sorry I can leave if you need me too.”  
He shook his head and walked over to where I sat and sat down setting the things in his hands down as well. “ So, I have a few things to tell you.”  
I nodded rearranging myself slightly to angle more towards him, “ firstly these are the prenatal vitamins and also just normal ones to keep you healthy and this is a prenatal tea that I would also request you drink daily, The second thing I wanted to ask you when umm your next heat is, and lastly I, well I’ve heard from others that it makes conceiving easier if we know each other more so I wanted to know if tomorrow you’d care to spend the day with me?”  
He looked nervous like he wasn’t sure what I would say. I laughed quietly then said “ thank you for the vitamins but seriously this tea is umm not the best, I’ve already drunk a cup.”   
He nodded waiting for me to continue, “ as for my next heat I think it should hit within the next five to eight days. So quite soon, so umm if you see weird things from me between now and then that’s probably why, and yes I’d love to spend tomorrow getting to know you a bit better.”  
He nodded smiling a bit then handed me the bowl and mug, I sighed and took them and then took all the pills forcing the tea down with them, wincing at the flavor I could tell this one wasn’t the same as the one I’d brewed but it was so much worse. I then set the cup down and pushed it away “ no.”  
He looked at me then said “ umm yes, drink it.”  
He pushed it tears at me again and I moved back, “ ya no I’ve already drank one cup another is not needed.”  
He growled at that but I held firm “ drink it it will only help.”  
I shook my head and he rolled his eyes and sighed, seeming to give up, maybe realizing I wasn’t going to give up. Then he stood grabbing the cup as he walked towards the door, “ don’t stay up to late ok.”  
I nodded as he closed the door. After about three hours I felt as though I might fall asleep so I got up taking the empty mug and bowl. I walked them to the kitchen it was down the hall opposite to the corridor I was in currently, I reached it to find Theon standing against the island on a call of some sort, he sounded mad, he ran a hand through his hair as he noticed me standing their “ Brayden stop, no no no, that’s not going to happen, I’m serious the rest of the week unless the earth burns forget I exist, no press no paperwork nothing, do you understand…… good I’m glad.”   
He hung up the phone as I finished putting the mug in the sink and the bowl, I then headed to the doorway. “ Charmaine?”  
I turned to him and he was still leaning against the island, “ how does it sound if we go on a little outing tomorrow?”  
I nodded “ I was thinking of maybe going out back and taking a nice swim after showing you the grounds and then maybe I show you some of the city?”  
“ sure we can do whatever tomorrow we’ll play it by ear.”  
He nodded then I left walking through the silent house and up the stairs to my room, I got ready for bed then climbed into my bed, it was so nice, soon darkness overtook me and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back to chapter two I hope you enjoy, what will happen when the two of them spend time together?

CHAPTER 2:

When I awoke I threw on a robe and headed downstairs to make some breakfast, it was still early so no one would probably be awake. When I reached the kitchen my suspicions were correct that no one was there, it was quiet and empty, I turned on the light then trudged over to the cabinet wish I knew contained the coffee and tea. Inside the cabinet I found a bag of loose coffee so I pulled it out and It walked over to the island and set it down in the corner of the counter was a French press, I picked it up and set it on the island as well. The water I presumed had to be boiled so I put water into a kettle and then waited for it to boil, the sunrise was stunning the pinks and golds rising up through the air, swirling together with hints of blue. The kettle started to cry so I quickly took it off hoping that no one would wake from it even if it was ludicrous that they would. I set it down on the marble countertop and poured some into the French press then added the loose coffee, it was easy to use and didn’t take much effort but it did take a while. I took a cup from the cabinet and poured a small bit in, coffee was a luxury at the Abbey and was only served on special occasions which was hardly ever, I knew that cram and sugar would add to the taste however being unable to consume the cream made it hard so the next best was to try and load it with sugar, I rummaged through a cabinet and found the sugar on the top shelf of course it would be no issue for the cook or even Theon however due to me being barley five foot it made it a bit more challenging, I sighed and climbed onto the counter top hoping no one would walk in for this was surely a one way ticket to getting sent back. I held on tightly to the frame of the door to give me some support as I reached inside to grab it I grabbed it and then began the task of getting it down, I placed the sugar on the bottom then using the shelves bent down until I reached the base of the counter then I hopped off and added some of the sugar to my cup, it took some of the bitter off it but it still wasn’t any less sting, it was more rich and deep though than any I’d drank before I drank a few sips then put it aside it was too strong to finish off. I then cleaned up a bit, putting some of the things away. I then got on to making breakfast itself I decided on poached eggs with some fruit simple enough but still delicious, it was easy to make and took barley any time at all, I plated the eggs then started to cut the fruit I made sure to make enough so that if someone else woke up their would be plenty. “ hmmm, what are you making?”  
I turned and dropped the knife and strawberry that was in my hand “ oh shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I, well usually I’m the first one up.”  
I nodded, Theon was standing in the doorway, his hair was still messy and he wore only a pair of sleep pants. “ it’s alright I always get up early I just wasn’t expecting anyone up for a while.” I finished cutting the berry then motioned to the food “ I made extra thinking that by the time I was done someone else would be up.”  
He nodded and walked over to the island looking over the spread, he then took a cup from a cabinet as well as some silverware from a drawer he set it on the island then poured some of the coffee and then took both the plates, “ here follow me,”  
I nodded and he walked out of the kitchen and into another hall then opened the French doors out to a terrace or well it was more so a deck, it was stone as from it you could walk out into the grounds, it was stunning the lake glistening in the morning light the soft breeze blowing the the trees, it was a warm morning in late spring. He put the plates down and sat down in a chair, I followed suit sitting across from him. “ So what's the plan for today?”  
He finished scooping fruit onto the plate “ well I was thinking we start by maybe going on a horseback ride and I can show you the grounds then maybe we either take a swim or go into town, or the last option is we don’t do anything after,”  
I nodded finishing my egg before saying “ I think that sounds lovely, once we're done here I’ll get dressed and meet you, ummmm out here?”  
He smiled then said “ sounds great.”  
The rest of breakfast was filled with little conversation and once we were done we both put the dishes in the kitchen sink and then parted ways, him going to his room and me to mine. Once in my room I showered then went into my dressing chamber, I wasn't given any riding gear when they sent me. I searched around the chamber for anything remotely suitable and in the back corner was a riding outfit, somehow Theon or whoever stocked this must have been prepared. It was navy and tan, I put it on and it was a snug fit, just perfectly. I also found a pair of boots hidden among the shoes. I pulled them on and then found the mirror, I looked good, it was snug and definitely high end. I took a brush and ran it through my platinum hair. I sighed it looked good enough so I left the room and headed down the stairs once I was to the french doors. I saw Theon also dressed in riding gear. His was black however, he was pacing the length of the stone terrace. “ You're going to tear a hole in the floor from all your pacing.”  
He looked up at me suddenly then just nodded “ Ya, maybe, but now we must be off we have lots to see and not much time.”  
I nodded then followed him as he led me off the terrace, his long legs swiftly walking towards the stables. “ can you please slow down?”  
He chuckled then said “ I'm sorry Darling, I’ll show so your small statue can keep up.”  
“ Not funny, maybe if you keep this up I won't give you a pup at all.”  
He looked back to me and stopped suddenly “ that is not up to you, I am the one who gets to decide that.”  
I nodded knowing that if I pressed further it wouldn't end well, even if we got along this still wouldn't end well. “ I-im sorry.”  
He nodded then ran a hand through his hair, “ where almost at the stable.”  
“ ok.”  
He then picked up his pace again till we reached a pristine white barn, it was large and the door where already opened, the smell of hay and other people wafted through, their was the sent of two Betas we walked in and sure enough there were two very large men they smirked as I walked in one of them coming a bit too close to comfort, I backed up slightly hitting something hard behind me. Then a growl erupted slightly, “ step back Alex or I swear to you I'll gut you.”  
The Beta held his hands up then stepped back “ Sorry Duke Kingston, I thought she was a new stable hand.”  
He growled a bit more causing me to shrivel further into his body, he stopped as soon as I pressed closer into him. “ She is no such thing, she is to carry my pups.”  
The Beta nodded then backed up, while the other stepped forward, “ Duke Kingston, we have your horses ready, we thought that it might be best to have the lady ride Nero, while he's slightly gentler than the other horses.”  
“ thank you for that, you two are dismissed.”  
They both nodded then exited the stable quickly leaving us with the two horses, both were extremely large, their black coats shining in the mid morning light. They looked powerful and strong, their muscled frames looming over me. Theon walked around me, “ Charmaine, these are my personal favorite horses, the one on the right is Nero and you'll be riding him, I promise he's gentle, even for how big he is and the one on the left, is my personal horse, Cavaliere.”  
I nodded walking over to the horse who I assumed was mine, I touched his head lightly, he nudged into my touch, “ he's so pretty.”  
Theon chuckled then walked over to where I stood, “ do you need some help?”  
“ umm yes, that would be nice.”  
He nodded then took my hand and led me over to the side of the horse. “ grab onto my shoulder ok.”  
I nodded then he wrapped his arms around my waist casing me to tense I wasn't used to such touch expeciall from a man, he then lifted me up until I was much closer to the back of the horse, I swug my one leg over and gripped onto the reins then with my other hand pushed up on Theons shoulder to boost myself up fully onto the horse. “ Thank you.”  
He nodded then walked over to his own horse and in one swoop mounted him. He then looked over to me and motioned for me to follow him, he then left the stable “ So, I thought I would start to show you the field then move onto the garden after that we can just ride around because the grounds by the lake aren't the best for the horses, they can sometimes be a little slippery this close into spring however once we get past the first month or so it'll be safe and then they could go down their if you wanted to ride down the lake line.”  
“ it's so pretty here, I can't remember the last time I've seen anything as pretty.”  
“ what do you mean wasn't there a garden or some type of grounds at the Abbey?”  
I trotted next to him closing the small gap “ well we had a courtyard but that was about it, we were told that it was better for us to focus more on learning to care for pups and the house. As well as how to properly go through medical things such as heat, an Alphas rut, labor delivery, as well as some general first aid such as cleaning wounds, stitches, and CPR.”  
He nodded then signaled for me to follow him into the gardens where lush covered in fields of flowers that where perfectly arranged “ the gardens are tended to all year by a team of gardeners.”  
“ it looks amazing.”  
He smiled then we turned into a tree lined area, “ this is where our fruit trees are, they produce a good amount each year for where we’re located.”  
I nodded “ have you ever been apple picking?”  
I shook my head as he looked over a slight frown lining his face “ well we must change that, it’s the highlight of my fall.”  
“ I would like that.”  
He smiled as we sat in a blissful silence as I took in my surroundings, I could tell he was watching me to see what I thought of things. We rode through the fields and then back to the stables as the mid morning run rose into mid afternoon. We dismounted the horses, my legs feeling slightly shaky as we did so. “ So I thought maybe we should go into town and pick up some food for an early dinner and we can get to know each other a bit better, is that ok?”  
I smiled at him because he was being so kind, I was shocked no one had even been so kind. I knew it wouldn’t be for very long though. “Yes that sounds perfect.”  
He nodded then said “ well how about I let you get cleaned up and you meet me by the front door.”  
“ ok that sounds good, is there anything specific I should wear?”  
He looked me over then said “ Well, I’m sure whatever is fine but do bring a pair of sunglasses, the press can get a little intense at times and sunglasses help hide your face a bit.”  
I nodded then we started to walk to the house. Once inside we walked up the stairs then he left to walk around the walkway to the large hallway on the right side while I went to the left side one. After we parted I went to my room, took a quick shower then pinned up my hair into a halfway up thing. I then went into my dressing chamber and put on a knee length baby blue sun dress, I paired it with a simple necklace and took a large pair of dark sunglasses with me, standing before the mirror I looked over myself, I looked nice, put together but not overdone. I then left my room making my way to the front door, it seemed as though I had beat Theon to the door, I waited for a while going over things on my phone and responding to a few people. “ uh hemm, you look good, are you ready?”  
I nodded then we left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, what will happen when the two of them go to town?  
> Be warned their is some sexual content ahead

CHAPTER 3: When we arrived in the city Theon parked his car on a discreet and out of way cobblestone street, he got out of the black two door Porsche then walked over to my door and helped me out. “ Thank you.” He kurtley nodded then took my hand and led me out of the alley into a large town square, the building where all old, built from either stone of wood, the white stone was decorated by a few flowers coming from windows but other than that it didn't need much, people were everywhere laughing cheerfully their where wenders along some of the square and a few horses and carriages passed by, their where no cars however which was slightly weird. “ Why are there no cars here?” He squeezed my hand slightly then said “ Well because in the square is so close and you can walk to everything we like to keep it simple and without cars it allows for that, of course people still have them they just don't usually use them in town.” “ that sounds nice.” He smiled then we walked slowly around the square. It was amazing, I could tell he was just letting me take it in. “ So, I must ask what do you want to eat, this kinda is our mission and reason for being here.” I laughed then said “ Hmmm, well I'm not sure, how about you pick, you must know what's good around here?” He chuckled and squeezed my hand lightly. “ Well how about we just get a nice variety? Are you more of a sweet or savory person?” “ Savory, always, so lead the way I trust your judgment.” He nodded then led me across the square to a vendor, he was older but instantly smiled as Theon and I walked up, “ Ahhh Theon, what do I owe this pleasure?” Theon smiled letting go of my hand to shake the elder mans, “ well Klaus, I thought that I would bring Charmaine here to experience the world's best Spargel and Austrian Golouch with Semmelknoedel.” He smiled then turned around quickly grabbing things and pooping them into containers and stirring things, “ So, how did you two meet, you look so lovely.” We both looked at eachother then laughed, “ Oh no, you see umm where not technically together.” He turned to me then said “ what do you mean?” I turned to Theon hoping he would answer it, he sighed then said “ well, umm really she's more of a surrogate or like umm, she's going to have my pups and take care of them.” He nodded, seeming to understand, then got back to work “ so, Theon, how's your family, are they still holding up.” He shifted on his feet then said “ well my mother is fine, she keeps busy, and my father is keeping busy and annoying my mother and I as much as he can.” The elder man laughed, then turned, holding two containers, “ Of course he is, he was always a riot, and your mother when was the last time you saw her?” He ran his hand along the back of his neck then said “ Well, I think this previous christmas.” The man sighed then said “ Well you must find time to see them, you know how much they love you, you are their only child after all.” Theon sighed then took the food from his hand shrugging slightly, he then fished out a wad of money and set it on the counter, the man's eyes grew wide then he said “ Sir Theon this is too much, you mustn't give me this much.” Theon shook his head then said “ No, I want to so you'll keep it and be happy, I know you could use it.” He nodded then Theon shifted the containers in his hand and grabbed my hand with his free one. I smiled and then we headed back to the car, “ so how long have you known him?” He turned slightly towards me and said “ well I've known Klaus since I was a boy.” “ How did you two meet?” “ Well when I was a boy, one day my father brought me into town and well I ran away and got lost and Klaus ended up spotting me, he didn't know who I was and that didn't matter to him, he only saw a lost scared little boy, and he took me back to his vender station, fed me then waited until I could tell him what happened and when I did he then helped me find my father. He knew who he was and respected him, and my father just shrugged his title away for the day, he became just a normal man, and then every time we went into the city center we would always go and see Klaus and then eventually he got invited to little get togethers and stuff.” I smiled then squeezed his hand lightly, “ that's amazing.” He shrugged then pointed to the alley and I nodded and followed him to the car, he let go of my hand and fished around in his pocket for some keys, he growled lowley then said “ fucking hell, where are they?” I turned to him and he looked mad, his face ebbed in annoyance, “ what's wrong?” “ I can't find my keys.” “ Do you want me to help you?” He nodded reluctantly then turned to angle his pocket towards me, I nodded then reached my hand into it, his pocket was tight, his pants must have been fitted to be very snug making it hard to move my hand around alot. I sighed then found them, I pulled them out and Theon smiled and waited as I unlocked the car, I then took the food from his hands allowing him to get into the car and then handed him his keys and the food and got in on the other side, he then handed me back the food and started the car, “ So, I had a thought, let me know if you don't like it ok?” I nodded then he continued, “ Well, I know it's a bit late to take a swim but I thought that maybe we could sit on the dock and eat this.” I smiled then said “ that sounds nice, I love the water.” He smiled then we drove through the streets, I finally took off the sunglasses I had been wearing, the sun was now low in the sky so there was little need for them, I set them on the center console and said “ Ok, so is there ever a chance I would drive this?’ He laughed then said “ An Omega, driving, that's a new one, but no, there's no way, you could even handle so much of a car, maybe a golf cart though.” I sighed crossing my arms, he had insulted me, sure it might not have been intended however, he did, sure I was an Omega, only really good when it came to things such as housework or breeding. We drove in silence the rest of the way, once we pulled up to the house I got out not waiting for him then walked into the house nearly knocking into me as he went to I presumed take the car and park it somewhere. “ CHARMAINE, wait a minute.” I turned to him, he was racing towards me, he stopped in front of me breathing slightly heavily, “ what's wrong what did I do?” I shook my head. There was no way he would care enough to correct it, “ Please tell me I'm begging you, you're going to have my pups so I need to know how to help.” I sighed, tapping my toe on the floor. It was un-proper but I didn't care, “ you insulted and belittled me when you said what you said in the car, I know you're an Alpha, but it still hurts to be belittled.” He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, “ I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, can you forgive me.” I nodded, I knew that he felt bad and as an Omega, I knew it was my job to forgive him and move forward so I said “ its fine I understand, now can we go eat, I'm starved.” He nodded then said “ take this, I need to grab a blanket and some silverware, ok?” I nodded then he walked off into another room leaving me in the main entryway, so I found my way out to the back terrace waiting on account that I wasn't totally sure how to reach the dock. “ Ok, so I grabbed some spoons and forks and a blanket, I hope that's enough.” I nodded and smiled at him, “ sounds perfect lead the way.” He nodded then led me down a stone path through the tree line and to a smaller iron gate, he pushed it open and let me go past him, from their it was a direct path to the dock, the water looked stunning, it was peacefully still, little ripples every once in a while came across the surface. Theon walked in front of me and tucked the silverware in his pocket then spread out the blanket on the dock. “ come sit, you can take your shoes off, if you wish.” I nodded then walked over kicking off my heels carefully as I walked over I then sat down and set the containers in front of us, Theon then grabbed the lids and pulled them off revealing the delicious scents of the food before us, He then handed me a fork and spoon and took his own to the soup, I followed suit, it was amazing, it was fragrant and seasoned to perfection. “ This is amazing, oh my god.” He laughed then nodded “ yes it is, I would even say the best in the city.” I nodded taking in more of the warm broth and other things inside it. “ so, tell me more about yourself.” I turned to angle slightly towards him, “ what type of things?” He shrugged taking a bite of the Spargel, “ how about the basics, where you grew up, why you got put in the Abbey, why you took my offer on having pups, favorite colour things of that nature.” I smiled stabbing a piece of Spargel then said “ well growing up my family was amazing, my mother was the best, she was so cheerful, she never let my brother and I wish for anything, my father was stricter than she but he always made time for us and made sure to let loose. Growing up it was the best until my father sent me to the Abbey, he said it would help me and that it was my job to give other Alphas children just like mum gave him.” He nodded “ they sound like amazing people. Are you still close to them?” I shook my head, “ no I haven't spoken to them in years, my brother and I text every once in a while but he has his own family now so I'm not even sure he knows that I’m not in the Abbey anymore.” He nodded then patted my knee, it was a friendly gesture meant to be comforting, “ So what about the rest, did you want pups or no, and what is your favorite colour ohh and if you could do anything in the world what would it be?” He looked so happy, like a small child who had just been given the best piece of candy in the world. “ Well, in terms of pups, I've always wanted them, I don't know whether that was instinct or just wanting them in general. And my favorite colour is white, it is pure and clean. As for anything in the world, I'm not sure, I might help those who are less fortunate or maybe help correct the mistreatment at the Abbey’s.” He nodded, “ those all sound very good, I’m lucky to be with such an amazing Omega.” I nodded then took another bite of soup. “ So what about you Duke Theon Aleksandr Kingston?” He laughed then leaned back onto the elbows, “ well, my parents were amazing, they were hard on me but they cared deeply for me though and would do anything to make me happy, as for pups I obviously want them, clearly otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. And for the world I'm not sure what I would do.” I nodded stretching slightly, I had definitely eaten far to much, but it was so delicious, I layed back against the blanket, the sun was set, leaving a dotting of silver glimmers in the sky, it had gotten colder my sun dress now to cold for the brisk night air, but I didn't want to leave, I could feel myself shaking but I tried to hide it. I then felt a pair of strong hands grab me and drag me into something warm, “ Darling, you shaking, are you ok?” “Im fine, just a bit cold.” He sighed then pulled me fully onto his lap holding my back against his chest. It was comforting, I could feel him nuzzle into my neck breathing in my sent, he growled lightly tugging me closer, “ are you alright?” He growled out a string of words I didn’t think would exist “ Mine.” I turned as much as I could to face him, I knew that it was just his wolf wanting me because I was an unclaimed Omega but it still was shocking, “ I’m here.” He nodded then pushed his head into the cavity between my neck and ear, I could feel his lips brush against the tender skin there as I winced slightly, this type of touch was completely forgin to me, no one had ever done this type of thing to me before. He then snaked a hand under the edge of my sundress, his fingers trailing closer to my center as he went. I tried to relax but I couldn't. My muscles went rigid. He found his destination and swiped a finger along my hole. What he found must have pleased him because he growled then brought his hand out and pulled away from my neck to look at my face, then he bent down and kissed me, it wasn’t gentle or tender, it was rough and demanding. “ we should go inside.” He growled then pulled back and nodded, he knew we needed to, while there were no neighbors for miles the gardeners or anyone on the lake might find us in the morning if this continued. I tried to then get up but he grabbed my waist and stood up leaving the blanket and the reminenses of dinner laying on the dock. He then ran to the house only stopping once he reached the French doors, he opened them swiftly and once inside he closed them pausing for a moment to think how to get up to a room or proper place fast enough, he seemed to decide because he pressed on a panel of some sorts and then entered inside as it swung open, he then went up the steps in a hurried manner until he reached another stop where he once again pressed on the wall and it swung open into a long ornate hallway it was more elegant than my own but still looked the same nearly, I heard a click behind us and looked up as he started down the hall, at the end he opened a set of large doors throwing them closed behind him and then ran over to something in the middle of then room, as my back made contact with it I realized we where in his room. He looked me over then pureed slightly at the sight of me he then unbuttoned his shirt letting it hang open and reveal an intricately carved chest, he seemed to see staring and walked closer, “ it’s not nice to stair Darling.” I nodded then gulped as he got on the bed closing the gap between us, “ I do think though, that it is a little unfair that I have my chest exposed to you, yet.” He paused tracing a lined over my sun dress from my neck then in between my breasts and to my navel. “ yes this must come off.” He then reached under me looking for a zipper. He found it quickly then pulled it down, he bummed in satisfaction then pulled it off my shoulders . I helped him bring it over my arms then he let it fall to my hips. “ Much better Darling, don’t you agree?” “ yes sir.” He smirked then started down at me for a moment trying to decide where to start first he then placed his hand on my back again and searched for the clasp of my bra, when he didn’t find it he pushed me back further onto the bed, “ now be a good girl and help your Alpha find the little clasp to this lacy thing.” His hand pulled the strap waiting for me to take it off, I sighed then brought my hands to my front and unclasped the garment. “ Very good Darling.” He purred as his fingers pushed away the cups of the lacy garment and then roamed my delicate skin, it it felt nice, his large hands grasping onto to me gently, he rubbed circles around my nipple humming to himself slightly then without saying a word he brought his mouth down to the swollen bud taking it between his lips, his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud causing a moan to escape my lips, “ oh Darling, do you like that?” “ y-y-yes Alpha.” He smirked my nipple still in his mouth, he then sucked lightly on the sensitive thing causing another moan to escape my lips, he then released the bud and moved onto the other, my hands snaked into his hair, it was soft and I gently tugged it causing a small moan to be released from his own mouth. He then got back to work until he reached a finger down and under the hem of my crumpled dress, I knew I was soaked, and he seemed to know that two because he let got of his hold on my nipple then sat up causing a whimper from myself “ oh your so wet for me, my goodness. You're so ready for my big Alpha cock.” I mewed slightly as his hands tugged my soaked panties down my legs he then threw them somewhere into the room, I would have to remember to find them later, he then pulled off the rest of my dress and stopped to look down at his work he seemed to like it because then he disrobed himself, talking the remainder of his shirt off then he undid his belt and took of his pants letting his length spring free of its cage. He stroked it a few times to allow it to reach its fullest length. He then closed the gap between us, he rested his arms on either side of me pressing his length against my hole, “ so tight, so perfect for me.” I simmered as he pushed his tip into me, he was so big, even that hurt “ relax for me Darling, it’ll make it easier.” I tried to breathe in and then on my second breath he pulled sheathed in me. I lurched forward, it hurt so much, I found Theons neck and bit it, he snarled at me but didn’t seem to mind, he then started to move slowly it hurt but also felt extremely good, the two things mixing together, a small moan escaped my mouth which only seemed to encourage him he kept going, I could feel a slight knot growing as he continued his hand roamed onto my chest brushing over the sensitive skin, I released his neck letting out a large whimper of pleasure, it hurt but it was becoming over shadowed with only pleasure, he quickened his pace, only pulling out slightly before thrusting in harder and quicker, I could feel myself on the edge, I was about to fall over it into pleasure however he slowed as to prolong it, “ not yet Darling, I want to knot you first, so wait until I tell you alright.” “ O...ok.” He smiled then started again, his knot snagged on my hole each time it pressed against it, then he fully sheathed himself inside me, his knot locking us together, It felt so good, “ c-can I?” “ Yes, Darling you can.” I sighed letting myself go, he kept his pace up sending me over into an orgasm. My body tensed with pleasure, it was amazing, I could feel Theon tense then growl as he released, spilling his seed into me, it was so much, it was spurted out in large waves, it filled every bit of my stomach it was uncomfortable, the fullness pushing against me, his knot still at its full capacity and his large member pressing into the highest area of my cervix. “ Relax Darling, you're ok, I know it's a lot, just relax.” I nodded as he shifted slightly, I tensed again as he moved me onto my side, “ is this better Darling.” I nodded, it took some of the fullness away, I still felt overwhelmingly full but it was better, Theon was laying behind me, he was gently stroking my side in a soothing motion, “ you where such a good girl, taking all of me, I love how you handled it.” I knew he was pleased with me and my ability. I was too tired to respond, I wanted to sleep but we were still locked together, and I was filled with so much that I couldn't get completely comfortable. I whimpered slightly as I tried to shift around, find a position that was more relaxing and took off some of the pressure. I heard him sigh then pull me slightly closer so that my back was lightly touching him, his warmth radiating off him. “ Im sorry Darling, I know your uncomfortable but try and relax the more you do the easier it will be.” I nodded pushing further into his chest, he wrapped an arm around me laying his hand slightly on my stomach, not hard but just enough that his presence there was known. It felt nice to have him so close, I was so tired, “ I- how much longer until your knot goes down?” He sighed then said “ about half an hour to an hour, I know you're tired you can sleep if you want.” I nodded and leaned into his embrace, I could feel the need to sleep becoming overwhelming so I gave in letting myself drift off surrounded by his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on 15, March 2021


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 4 of the dukes omega, things have started to pick up a bit In this chapter theirs a bit more bonding and some fluff

CHAPTER 4:  
I awoke to a blaring alarm, it was so loud, I quickly turned towards the sound of it, Theon was still laying behind me, sound asleep, our limbs tangled together. It stopped so I nuzzled back down only for it to start up again a few minutes later, Theon still seemingly asleep. I sighed, clearly he wasn't going to wake on his own, but I wasn't about to get up and try and turn the darn thing off. “ Theon, Theon, you need to wake up.”  
He shrugged off my hand as I tried to shake his shoulder. He groaned then I tried again, this time he opened his eyes still extremely tired. “ Why did you wake me up?”  
“ your alarm is blaring.”  
He sighed then rolled slightly then extended his arm out, flinging his hand around trying to turn it off. He growled and sat a bit up, he found his target grabbing his phone and hitting the button, “ sorry that goes off for work emergencies.”  
“ do you need to get it?”  
He sighed, seemed to think about it, then looked at his phone, his eyes flooded with frustration, then he said “ I have to go into today, I’m so sorry, I had intended to take the week off to help you get settled in.”  
I sat up and turned towards him, “ It's ok, you need to go help, I will be fine, I have some things I need to do anyway.”  
He nodded then typed something quickly into his phone, “ I might not be back until really late tonight, so I'll probably see you tomorrow, if you need anything ask one of the maids or Franz.”  
I nodded then he got up and walked across the room and into the bathroom. I rolled over avoiding the light. I was still tired, and he had never told me that I couldn't stay here. I pulled the blankets over my body and sank into the softness of them. I heard a chuckle from somewhere across the room, so I lifted up my hand in a vulgar motion making him laugh even more. I then settled down again. A knock on the door woke me from sleep. “ Miss Charmaine? I have breakfast for you.”  
I quickly sat up pulling the blankets over my naked frame, I sighed no one was in the room yet only at the door, at least I had been saved from that embarrassment, “ come in.”  
As I said that the door creaked open and a small woman hurried in, she looked about my age with dark black hair and blue eyes, she looked kind. She quickly set the tray she was holding before me on the bed then politely said “ this morning you have fruit, some toast and some oatmeal, I hope this is to your liking.”  
I nodded thanks then she turned to leave “ oh wait I almost forgot Duke Kingston said for me to give you, your vitamins and tea.”  
I sighed of course he would “ thank you, though can we forget the tea for now, it is a bit unpleasant.”  
She smiled warmly then shook her head, “ no I’m afraid not Duke Kingston specifically said to give you the tea and vitamins no matter what you said, so I shall be back with them shortly.”  
I sighed, “ thank you.”  
She nodded then left quickly closing the door behind her, I looked down at the tray it looked appetizing enough, the fruit freshly cut and the oats warm and drizzled with agave and cinnamon. I picked up a spoon and mixed the oats trying some after, they were good, warm and slightly sweet. I then tried that fruit. It was quite good, especially for some of it being out of season. I didn’t touch the toast however, while it looked ok, it wasn’t really appealing, the bland bread with nothing to coat it. I ate more of the fruit before the maid hurried in again, she had another tray this time it only contained a cup of the tea and a bowl and a glass of water, I nodded my thanks as she set it down, I then took the items off of it and placed them on the other larger one. She waited until I took everything off of it then nodded and said “ I will be back later for the tray and a housekeeper will also be up later so no need to tidy up the room.”  
“ thank you.”  
She nodded then left leaving me with the food, I took the pills with the water. They were easy enough tasteless and not too large. The tea however was another story, and it was the kind that was far worse, I assumed it had more of the vitamins and herbs but it lacked a fruit or floral taste. I sipped it as I finished the fruit, I then turned to some of the oats I was nearly full so I only ate about half or so of them. The tea was still mostly full, I set to the side. I then got up searching for my phone and also my clothing, my phone was laying on a chair in the sitting area of the room, I checked it to find a few notifications and texts one from a friend of mine and another couple from Theon who must have put his number in my phone. I read his first. They said, Charmaine, yes I stole your phone and added my number. Face ID really is a wonderous thing. Isn’t it? Anyway I thought I would let you know that the situation is like I expected pretty bad so I might even have to extend my stay until tomorrow morning, I’m sorry. Anyway do whatever you wish in the meanwhile.  
I sighed he really was something I wasn’t even sure when he was able to get my face, but it didn’t matter, it was a bit disappointing for some reason that he wouldn’t be home soon, I couldn’t comprehend why however. So I moved on to his next message, you better take those pills and tea, I will find out if you don’t drink the tea, I don’t care if it’s horrible you still need to drink it, send me a picture of the empty cup next to your face, and before you ask or try to trick me by using an empty cup I had the maid give you a very specific cup which we only have one of, and if you pour it out I will also figure that out, so I recommend just bring a big girl and drinking it.  
Of course he rigged this so he would know, he really was an ass, he made sure that their was no way to get out of this stupid Alpha. I responded to both saying, I took the vitamins and am working on the tea, though I don't really see a point in it, its horrible and im already taking the vitamins, also stay safe.  
I finished responding then walked back over to the night table where the cup lay and set my phone down. I would have to find a piece of clothing to wear otherwise I could definitely not leave the room. I walked over to another door hoping that it was the dressing chamber but it was an office, so I walked into the bathroom to see if maybe their was one in here their was a door however it was just to the toilet, so where the fuck did he keep his clothing. There was only one more door and it was on the far wall if it wasn’t that then he must be magic because otherwise he would be naked. I opened the door and sure enough it was the dressing chamber, it was huge and filled with loads of fine materials both pants and dress shirts hung around the room and in the built in draws where more casual clothing, I pulled out an oversized band tee and a pair of boxer briefs , his shirts where big enough to be a dress as is but just in case the boxer briefs could act as shorts, I threw them on knowing that finding my clothing would be far to much of a task and that my bra wasn’t really needed anyway and for my panties well they where most definitely destroyed. I sighed then left the room, I would shower on my own and find something more proper to wear. I reached my room not finding anyone else in the halls and showered and changed, I selected a pair of black leggings, a sports bra and an oversized crew neck sweater. I wasn’t going to see anyone today so it didn’t matter what I looked like. I then grabbed my phone and the tea which I still hadn’t found the will to finish as well as a new book and headed to the small cozy room I had found the other day. Once again no one was inside it, so I set the cup down to finish later and got started on my new book, it was lovely the kind of book that you wish that you could dive into and become the main character yourself. I set the book down to check my phone and to take a little stretch break, I had a few notifications but nothing worth answering so I didn't bother to, the time however was a bit shocking it was ten pm. Shit, I hadn't left the room since early morning and I also had not finished the tea, I would just pretend to forget it. I sat back down and started to read the book again pulling up the blanket a bit more. I pushed myself into the pillows to get comfortable again. I then started to read the book again, after a while a loud noise rang through the house as if someone had fallen, then there was the sound of running, I instantly got up dropping my book on the couch. I threw open the door not bothering to close it or grab anything, I ran towards the noise. In the main room Theon was sitting on the floor, a group of maids and butlers. “ What's wrong, is someone hurt?”  
One of the maids turned to me and said “ where not sure, Theon fell, but won't let us look him over.”  
I rolled my eyes then pushed into the circle to where Theon was sitting, at first glance he looked fine, maybe a little annoyed but fine, “ Theon, are you hurt?”  
He shook his head looking me over, “ Theon, that's not an answer, what happened to you?”  
He rolled his eyes letting out an annoyed sound. “ I was talking on the phone when I walked inside and as I was going down the steps I tripped and fell, end of story.”  
I rolled my eyes scanning how he was sitting, his one leg was in a bit of an odd position but it didn't seem like he had hit his head. I went down beside him and felt his leg, nothing felt out of place, maybe a bit swollen though, “ any pain?”  
He grunted as I touched his knee “ ya, right then bloody hell stop that.”  
I sighed pulling my hands away, “ well I'll wrap your knee if you have an ace bandage and then we'll get you seated somewhere with some ice.”  
He nodded, then a maid ran over and handed me an old metal box labeled first aid, I opened the lid and pulled out the ace wrap, “ stay still ok.”  
He nodded then I wrapped it tightly around his knee careful to secure it properly. I then turned to one of the butlers, “ Can you please grab some ice.”  
He nodded then turned to leave, “ where do you want to go?”  
He sighed then said “ Well I don't really want to go upstairs right now if I am going to have to have my leg wrapped for the moment so how about the small Foreroom.” I nodded then helped him up when the butler came back, he was heavy and very large compared to myself, he was able to bear some weight on it however so I just had the butler trail behind us as we slowly made our way to the room. Once inside I sat him on the couch and took the ice from the butler, he then left closing the door behind him. I then placed the ice on his knee to help the swelling. I also grabbed the blanket and sat on the other end of the sofa. He seemed exhausted. His head was leaned completely back against the couch, his eyes trained on the ceiling. “ Are you ok?”  
He picked his head up and looked over to me, his face looked stressed, his mouth pulled tightly together. He started to nodd then stopped and shook his head slightly “ I’m fine just a lot going on and my stupid fall hasn’t helped anything.”  
I nodded, picking up my discarded book, “ I understand, I’m here for you if you need anything.”  
He nodded then I tucked my feet in and leaned back against the pillows. We sat in silence for a while then he said “ would you want to watch a movie with me? I can’t sleep and I can’t really move much right now.”  
I set my book down and nodded, he smiled then said “ can you get the remote? It’s on the fireplace.”  
I nodded then got up and walked over to the fire place. I found it quickly then walked back over and sat down. Theon had shifted his leg now on the coffee table instead of the couch. I sat down on the other end and handed him the remote,he held my hand and pulled me over to where he sat. Making it so I was sitting right next to him. He then clicked the tv on then he scrolled into a streaming service and clicked on movies, “ so what do you want to watch?”  
I shrugged looking at the screen, “ I’m ok with anything, pick your favorite comedy.”  
He nodded then scrolled over to the search bar and typed it in, then started it, he then took his phone out and pressed a few buttons turning the lights off. He then placed the remote down on the arm of the couch and shifted around. I put some of the blanket on his lap in hopes it would help a bit and it did for a while however after about forty minutes he started to growl and squirm around. “ what’s wrong?”  
He growled the moved some more, “ Theon what the fuck is wrong?”  
He looked over to me then shrugged “ I’m so uncomfortable.”  
I nodded trying to think of how to make him more comfortable. “ Here, shift your legs onto the couch, in front of me.” He tried moving his legs and turning slightly, he tried it for a few minutes then growled again, “ still not good?”  
“ ya, better but not good enough.”  
I sighed rubbing my face, I didn’t know what else to do for him. I then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist then I got pulled into something warm and hard. Theon stopped struggling and settled “ much better.”  
I laughed then settled into his touch. I laid my head on his chest and shifted so I was on my side laying in his lap, he gently rubbed his hand along my side purring slightly, he was seemingly happy here, “ how’s your knee?”  
He shrugged then said “it’ll be fine.”  
I nodded while watching the tv, the film was good, nothing amazing but very good nonetheless. When it was done we just laid there in silence just enjoying each other’s embrace. After a while Theon said “ so what did you think of it?”  
“I thought it was good, is it a new movie?”  
He looked down at me then patted my hip saying “ no it’s actually pretty old, it’s good though, was that your first time seeing it?”  
“ ya, I never really watched movies in the Abbey.”  
He nodded as I looked up to him, setting my hand on his chest “ what about before did your family watch a lot, as a kid I used to love watching them with my Mum and Dad.”  
I smiled then said “ ya we used to do it every Friday, it was amazing my parents would make popcorn and we would pick a film then we would all watch it.”  
He nodded and started to stroke my hair, “ how about we find a show to watch together, it might help us bond and to get closer.”  
I looked up at him, he looked nervous waiting for my response, “ ya sure, can you hand me the remote?”  
He nodded then reached behind himself and grabbed the remote and gave it to me. I clicked through a few showing that to him and he would either say yes or no until we picked on then the rest of the night we watched it together not caring about anything else around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww it seems like our couple is getting closer, is Theon being a big baby or is he actually hurt?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back, this chapter isn't too exciting, it's just really just to move the story further and to set things up for a feature plot point. (Sorry)

When we awoke I checked Theons knee again, the swelling had gone down and he was able to stand off it insisted so we decided it would be fine, we then ate breakfast and went our separate ways. The rest of the week we did mostly our own things, in the mornings, I would wake up then go and start breakfast while everyone else was asleep, then I would shower and get dressed and then take a walk around the property, or I would visit the stable, I haven't ridden since the day with Theon however it was just nice to be around animals. In the afternoons I would talk with friends or hang around the house, a few times I would sit on the dock and read, it was nice, a bit quiet but it was nice. Then in the evenings I would eat dinner with Theon and then we would go into the foreroom and watch the show. Then we would go to bed, me to my room and him to his, it was nice. A cozy schedule. I woke up today though feeling strange, it was likes something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it, I felt almost sick my body was achy and hot, I sat up and immediately striped myself of my clothing, trying to find relief from the heat, it helped a bit but I was still so hot. I sighed, then walked into the bathroom and looked at myself, my skin was light pink and slightly puffy, sweat was beading at the corners of my face and dripping down my chest. Fuck I was in pre-heat. I quickly turned on the shower and stepped in the cool water helped a bit, to cool the air but as it fell and reached my skin a audible hiss could be heard, this solution wouldn't last long, I still had to prepare to reach full heat and warn the house of this. I sighed and got out of the shower not bothering to dry my body, I then returned to my room and grabbed my phone, I needed to text Theon and let him know to tell the house and then I could make my nest, I checked my phone it was already nearly eleven meaning that he would be at work and that the house staff would be onto cleaning the house. I sent a text to Theon saying, I'm in pre-heat on the verge of heat, please warn the house of this.  
I then threw my phone down and got to work on the nest, the bed was already soft, a perfect base for one. I tugged up all the sheets and blankets and arranged them in a tight circle then added the pillows to fill in the gaps. I finished then curled up in the center trying to rest until the full heat set in. I was able to sleep for an hour before I was awoken by a deep stabbing pain in my stomach, I knew I needed a relief, slick starting to pool beneath, me as I ached for touch, I knew I couldn't though, it wasn't allowed for an Omega to touch herself without Alpha’s permission. I whimpered and curled more tightly around myself, it hurt so much, I could feel things shifting around inside me preparing to be bred and take a large Alpha cock. The door to my room shot open causing me to tighten around myself, I couldn't tell who was there, no scent was coming to my mind, it was clouded only with the feeling of pain, I heard things drop on the floor then the door shut. Footsteps neared the bed then stopped about a meter away, “ Darling, I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as soon as I could.”  
I turned slightly to see a very disheveled Theon standing before me, his hair was out of place and his dress shirt contained large wrinkles. He sighed looking over me, looking hurt that I was in pain. A surge of pain filled my gut causing me to whimper he sighed then ran a hand through his hair, “ can I come into your nest Darling?”  
I nodded and he quickly entered my nest careful to not crush anything. Once he was inside I reached up slightly and curled myself. I knew I looked needy but I couldn't help it. He bent down a bit to let me grasp onto him holding his neck. He sighed then rubbed the back of my head as I whimpered into his chest. “ It's ok Darling, I'll help you, I'm going to set you down and then take off my shirt, I already texted those who needed to know so where all set, then I make you feel better ok?”  
I nodded then watched as he set me down then he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He then looked down at me again and untucked my knees from my chest with his hands, it hurt, the pain increased as he did so, I whimpered and grabbed his hands trying to stop him, he made soft comforting noises then said “ I need to do this Darling so I can help you, ok, I need you to spread your legs for me Darling, I know it'll hurt but it'll make things easier.”  
I nodded and let him widden my legs, his eyes hugarly lapping up the soaked swollen skin. He swiped a finger through my folds assessing my wetness, I bucked into his hand wanting more from him, I needed him to put something inside of me, he put his finger to his lips and sucked off the clear substance, “ so sweet and ready for me.”  
I nodded grabbing at his belt to undo it, he let me then helped me take off his trousers as well. He pumped his length a few times then pressed it into my folds, “ hmmm, so ready for me to bread,”  
“ Take me- please Alpha, I need you.”  
I scooted closer to him trying to get him to help relieve the ache. He chuckled then pressed his tip in, it felt so good, but I needed more. I needed it all. “ More please.”  
He nodded then said “ Ok Darling, you'll feel better in a minute, just take me like a good girl ok?”  
I nodded quickly as he pushed into me, he then stopped letting me get used to the feeling of him, he was huge, still overwhelming but much better than the first time. “ Ok.”  
He smirked and then started to thrust into me, it felt so good, he leaned down mouthing at my sent gland. He sent shots of pleasure through my body, it felt amazing, I moaned as he quickened again, I could feel myself climbing up to my orgasm. I was so close, but I held still. “ You can come, it's alright, don't worry.”  
I nodded letting go completely as I fell over the edge into a pleasant bliss. He growled then pushed into me then thrust in a few more times locking us together, he then shot hot ribbons of cum into my core, his knot locking us together. He filled my core completely, I whimpered. It felt amazing, however it was so intense a feeling I wouldn't get used to very soon, I suspected. “ You did so amazing Darling, your little pussy took my seed so well, and know I’m going to give you some pups ok? Just hold still ok?”  
I nodded and he shifted us to our sides, his body spooning against mine, it felt better, it took some of the pressure off. “ T-th-thank you, for helping me.”  
He tangled his hand in my hair then said “ Your welcome, it's no trouble, I love helping you.”  
He with his other hand wrapped it around my waist, a low purr came from his chest. “ sorry for not knowing that my heat was supposed to start.”  
“ Charmaine, I already told you you don't need to apologize, it's my job to take care of you.”  
I nodded closing my eyes leaning into his chest, letting his scent engulf me. “ How long until you think we'll have to go again?”  
I shrugged. I wasn't sure, before this I had been on a heat suppressant so said “ I’m not sure, before this I was on a heat suppressment.”  
He sighed then tapped my stomach, “ well I hope that we can do this a few times, I'd love to get a pup in you during this one.”  
“ Ya, that would be nice.”  
He chuckled then drew small circles on my stomach, “ try and sleep ok.”  
I yawned closing my eyes, I was able to sleep for a few hours, when I had awoken the need was back, so I woke Theon and we did it again and again until my heat broke, the morning it broke I awoke to Theon still laying behind me snuggled into me I shifted slightly my muscles protesting, my whole body was sore I groaned and felt a hand push back my hair, “ are you ok?”  
I sighed and turned over to face him, his eyes were still closed as he was only half awake. I brushed back part of his own hair, from where it was pasted to his face, “ Ya just sore and tired, I think I'm going to take a shower though.”  
I started to sit up but his arms enclosed over my stomach dragging me back down to the bed. “ Stayyyy, don't leave.”  
His voice was groggy with sleep still, “ I need to shower, we need to shower.”  
He opened his eyes to look me over, “ Ok, ya we do but I don't want to right now, I’m comfortable.”  
I sighed running my hand over his arm, “ We have to do it Monday, meaning that you need to work and I need to get this room sorted out and get cleaned up.”  
He growled then said “ why, we could just lay here all day, we could even eat and watch tv here.”  
I nodded then said “ Yes that's true but we both need to get some things done, so why don't we shower and then we can take care of what we need to do and once we're done maybe we watch a show together.”  
He nodded, releasing his grip on me, “ move your things in here.”  
I turned to him, why would he say such a thing, “ why, shouldn't we have separate rooms.”  
He ran a hand through his hair then said “ well, if there's any chance you're having my pups right now I want you as close to me as possible.”  
“ Ok, I'll gather my things later.”  
He smiled then I got up and went into the bathroom, it was clean and bright, I turned on the shower then stepped in letting the warm water wash over me. It felt amazing to let the warm water wash over my sore frame, I was cleansing my body with a nearly scentless soap when I felt someone behind me, I turned and he was smiling looking down at me, “ I could get used to this.”  
I laughed then turned to finish cleansing myself. I then washed my hair and then exited the shower and wrapped the towel around myself and left the room. I then went into my dressing room and changed into an oversized shirt and a pair of leggings. I also pulled up my hair into a high pony. I would have a long day or cleaning up this room then getting ready to shift all my things into his room. When I left the dressing chamber I looked around the room assessing it for the first time, all of the bedding was either a part of the nest or thrown around the floor, there was clothing both mine and Theon's scattered about, in no particular order, their were also a box of protein bars which had been thrown into a corner and looked as if they had spilled out slightly, a little further away was a bag with some water and gatorade. I sighed, this would definitely take a while to clean up. I started by the door picking up all the bars and drinks, setting them into the bag then placing that neatly in the corner, in the distance Theon was lounging on the bed watching me. “ If you're not going to help then go leave, I’m sure you have something to do.”  
He chuckled then shrugged, “ Ya I have things to do but none are as interesting to watch as you cleaning up.”  
I turned and threw a bottle at him, he caught it and made a hurt face, like I had offended him by throwing it at him. “ Oh stop, you're perfectly fine.”  
He smirked then stood up and walked over to where I was gathering up pieces of clothing. “ Well Darling since you seem not to need my help I’ll be on my way, I expect you'll find me for dinner later.”  
I shrugged, picking up a pair of large trousers I assumed were Theons. “ Here take these.”  
I then chucked them at him letting him catch them. He laughed then dropped his towel and tugged them up his well defined legs. He then left the room, I sighed picking up the towel he had dropped then tossed all the dirty things in the washing bin. One of the maids would take it later to clean the items inside. I then got started on the bed, I pulled off all the soiled things then placed them in the washing bin, the duvet was ok however so I went into the bathroom linen closet and pulled out a set of silk sheets and put them on the bed and remade it, it looked nice so I decided to go for a walk, maybe even a ride, I figured that I could collect my clothing later. I went to the stable, the stable hands went there but I knew I would be ok if I took one of them out and there was a large black horse saddled in the middle of the stable, tied to a post, he looked gentle enough so I approached him to see if he would let me near. He did so I checked over this gear, it looked properly tacked so I searched for something to allow me to reach his back, eventually I found a large box of some kind I pulled it over as close as I could to the horse, it would definitely give me some height, I grabbed the reins of the horse then stepped on the box using it to help me up onto the horses back, after a few attempts I was able to sit atop the back of the horse, I then reached to where he was tied up and twisted them till they came loose, hopefully no one would panic when the horse was gone. I then set out, the horse seemed to listen well though he was more rambunctious than Nero, I decided to head towards the gardens and field they would be relatively empty now, there would be no reason for someone to be out their in mid afternoon, the chores were done in the morning as to help prevent to harsh of temperatures. I rode slowly in no rush. There was plenty of time till dinner. The fields were stunning, the tall grass blowing slightly in the wind as well as the wild flowers which were scattered about in them, some of the fields where maintained to be places to ride with no need to worry of sticks or stones, but this one was unkempt for the most part. I trotted around the edge of it carful of any sticks or rocks, I could see the start of the sun set flowering into the clear sky, so I headed to the more kept fields, they were closer to the house end the gardens, I knew this wouldn’t be smart but I had to know how fast this horse could run, the field was long enough probably three kilometers or so I took the horse up to a run, he was fast I felt as though I was flying, the end of the field growing scarily near, I quickly pulled back on the reigns however he hardly stopped, “ whoa boy, slow slow.”  
He slowed some to a pace between a run and trot. I sighed he had listened thankfully before we ran out of room to run and landed in a lake. The sky by the minute was getting painted with more streaks of golds and pinks meaning I had to hurry home, I had to make sure that I could clean myself up before dinner. I sighed hopefully this horse was in for a fast return home. I pulled him towards the direction of the stable and let him quicken his pace slightly, he seemed quite please and happily obliged, it took us until the sky was fully flooded in pink with the stars of purple and more orange to reach the stable, I got off him and tied him back to his post that way he would be right where someone left him. I then ran to the house, a quick look at my phone told me I had half an hour, I ran up to my room not seeing anyone else. Once in my room I quickly jumped into the shower and scrubbed myself clean, once I was clean enough I got out and dried myself, I threw on a small amount of mascara to maybe hide the fact I looked still a bit of a mess then tightly clothed myself with the towel and walked out into the room I hurriedly walked past the bed and nearly to the closet before something caught my attention, “ ahhh Theon never said anything about a treat.”  
I turned and screamed, there was a large man lounging on my bed, he was heavily muscled and his dark hair was sculpted perfectly into some sort of hair style, he wore a dress shirt and slacks but no shoes, who was he and why was he here? “ wh-who are you?”  
He chuckled then stood to his full night walking slowly towards me, “ don’t be a coy little girl, you must know.”  
I backed up further towards my dressing chamber, “ no I don’t know please let me get dressed I’m nearly late for dinner.”  
He chuckled, shaking his head slightly, then said “ oh darling little Omega, let me care for you, I’m the best lover you could ever wish for.”  
I was shaking, the man before me was not only an Alpha but an unknown one at that with no one to save me from him, so I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would hear me and help, after a minute no one did but the man stopped in his tracks he smelled of sadness but why, I stood my ground waiting for him to make the next move, he extended his hand towards me inching forward so I screamed again tears pricking up in the corners of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update, 21, March 2021


End file.
